1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to production line machines and more particularly pertains to a new operator position adjustable production line machine for permitting a single machine to be adjusted such that the production line moves in a selectable direction relative to the operator of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of production line machines is known in the prior art. Typically, production line machines are constructed with a set operator station on one side of the machine. In many machines the direction of the production line is not adjustable either due to expense of a reversible conveyor or product path or multiple processes or actions may take place in a single machine and those processes or actions must occur in a particular order. Additionally, the structure of the machine may prevent access for maintenance from either side of the machine. These things prevent the machine from being placed in certain positions or force an operator to work from a set position. Forcing a worker to be in a set position may be particularly problematic for production lines requiring direct operator interaction with the product as it moves along the line because the direction of movement can tend to favor right-handed or left-handed operation. The following are exemplary of set operator stations and limited access line machines; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,678 issued to Garvey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,936 issued to Niggemyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,728 issued to Masuda et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0092157 filed by Yoshida et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,861 issued to D'Amato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,863 issued to Tsuchiya et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,796 issued to Pierson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,213 issued to Seddon.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adjustable to permit positioning of an operator on a selectable side of the machine either to permit positioning of the machine in a particular work space or to permit moving the operator station to accommodate the preferences or physical characteristics of the various operators of the machine.